red as rubies Bella, Edward
by piticbob
Summary: Edward&theCullens leave Forks as Edward requests, for Bella's safety. Bella wants out and Alice grants it. But it seems vampires are Bella's destiny, one way or another. My guess is that Edward won't like the latest fix she's gotten herself into...
1. Chapter 1

Alice started out tentatively

Alice started out tentatively.

"I'm not sure how she's managed it, but Bella… sent me a message."

Edward lost all movement. Jasper's face seemed to sadden, Emmett looked annoyed – the others simply listened.

"I had a vision, right? Since you asked me to look into how Bella was doing." Alice was speaking directly to Edward. "She was sitting at her desk and writing this letter, essay- something. And it was titled For Alice and the Cullens."

Alice paused because she wasn't quite sure how Edward would take it.

"She was writing something along the lines of: I know you're watching out for me, but I need to be left alone. I don't want to worry that I'm worrying somebody. Normal people don't have a clairvoyant vampire watching out for their future, the future just happens."

Dead silence and no movement from Edward.

"Well-"

"No."

Alice frowned at the authoritative tone of her brother.

"But, Edward-"

"I said 'no'. She's too clumsy for her own good."

"What the hell! This isn't right, Edward!"

He snarled at her, his eyes feral. But Alice wasn't afraid, she was pissed off.

"Bella has a point! Normal people live their lives out. If she's meant to die in a car crash, then that's what's in her destiny. You can't keep on interfering!"

"Of course I can!" Edward continued with his logic.

It was Alice's turn to snarl. Carlisle intervened.

"Edward, I think Alice is right in this. After all, you chose to separate yourself from Bella so that she could live a normal, human life. Because it was something you couldn't offer her."

In his head, he apologized to Edward for sounding unfeeling but Edward knew it wasn't the case.

"You can't go both ways Edward." This was from Alice. "She wanted to become a vampire for you but you rejected that idea. You want her to have a human life, then you need to butt out. Unless you've changed your mind?"

If possible, Edward looked angrier but his lack of verbal answer was answer enough. Alice softened her tone, knowing this wasn't easy on him.

"Look, Bella was my friend. And I'm going to respect her last wishes."

"You speak of her as if she's dead!" Edward hissed, hands in tight fists. Alice lost it.

"Well, you've pretty much made it that way for yourself and the rest of us," her tone bitter.

"Alice!"

Edward's eyes registered shock but it was Esme who had chided her. Alice didn't apologize to him because it wasn't just Edward that missed Bella. She would never feel like he did, but Bella had had the potential of becoming a friend like Rosalie and Esme never could be. Alice missed her. This she transmitted mentally to Edward and his shoulders seemed to loosen up with sadness.

_Why don't you go back to her?_ Alice asked him silently.

But Edward just shook his head and said: "It's better this way."

Dejected, he went upstairs to his room.

_7 Years Later_

She watched as the cigarette sent spirals of smoke into the air. Similar spirals of smoke were probably floating in her lungs, seeing that this was her second cigarette in half an hour.

"I love the scent of those poison-sticks on you," Leo drawled from across the room, running an appreciative eye over her. "I love that dress on you, too. It's probably the color," he said with a smirk.

Bella was wearing a bright red dress that was made from the finest silk. The material shimmered in the light. Blood-red rubies were clipped to her ears and around her wrists. The irony in Leo's comment was not lost on her. Seeing that she could easily be his second meal of the night, the red outfit made her look as if coated in fresh blood.

"I was thinking of you when I bought it," she admitted.

Leo chuckled, amused at her little joke. After three years spent together, Bella had a pretty good grasp on how her lover ticked. Or, well, didn't. His heart had stopped beating hundreds of years ago.

Bella found herself in the same situation as seven years ago. For her 25th birthday, she was spending the evening with her vampire boyfriend and his family. And in another three years, she would become one herself.

She assumed that since the Cullens hadn't stormed into Leo's Italian palazzo, Alice had listened to her plea all those years ago and had stopped looking into the future. Because she was doing exactly what Edward had wanted to keep her from doing.

Shaking the thought of her bronze-eyed vampire, she extinguished her cigarette and gracefully rose out of her seat. Leo's crimson eyes gleamed appreciatively.

"Well, shall we make a move? I'm pretty sure being fashionably late ended a couple minutes ago."

Leo rose from his seat and placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Then let's not keep them waiting anymore, Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to say that while this story is _not _abandoned, I've had a lot of trouble finding more inspiration for it. I want to continue it but I thought it would be fair to let everyone know not to hold their breath waiting for the next installment. Sorry :(

/

It was all quite a bit dramatic for Bella but being on Leo's arm made her more comfortable. Besides, the looks of appreciation she received told her that it would be just another party.

Leo, his father and nephew lived in Venice, occupying one of the most majestic homes in the sinking city. What they also tended to do was mingle with humans of the aristocratic kind, influential businessmen, politicians. The list of important names that she had to memorize never seemed to end. How exactly they managed to mask the fact that they never seemed to age – not to mention keep alive for several centuries – she had never quite grasped. She didn't insist upon it because she was certain she'd run away screaming in disgust. Leo's coven was far from the angelic Cullens.

Refusing to dwell on the past, Bella concentrated on placing her Manolo Blahnik-clad feet down the marble stairs so as not to trip. Her coordination hadn't suffered much improvement over the years, sadly enough.

The violin quartet played enthusiastically and the buzz of conversation picked up after the slight lull during their entrance. Just as the soles of her shoes touched the ground floor, she knew something was off, wrong. She chanced a look at Leo to see if he had felt it as well. Had the temperature dropped?

It certainly felt like it when Leo gave her one of his most feral smiles. Before she could ask what was going on, they were greeted by the Minister of Finance and the night was off.

Bella spent the night receiving subtle bags containing some of the most expensive presents one could receive. Some older men were even chivalrous enough to offer her a delicate bouquet of flowers. And throughout it all, she constantly checked behind her because it felt like someone was drilling holes in her back. Whenever she turned, though, there was no one to spot. Leo continued with the disturbing smile that showed off his momentarily-tamed fangs. Waiters delicately whisked presents out of her arms and strategically placed a flute of kids' champagne quarter of hour after each one was finished.

She was a lightweight and inebriation was encouraged only in privacy.

"You look good enough to eat, bellissima," Sergio whispered in her ear as the conversation around her took a turn she missed.

Leo's nephew always teased her but she felt fairly confident he'd never dig his teeth into her neck.

"You startled me. And stop saying stuff like that. People will only get the wrong idea if they hear you," she muttered behind her champagne, benign smile secured on her lips.

"What kind of ideas?"

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and just teased her some more with a cocky grin.

"You know, Sergio. Now leave me alone and go share pleasantries with someone else."

"But I want to share _pleasantries_ with the birthday girl, Isabella." He bobbed his eyebrows suggestively and Bella could only roll her eyes. Sergio had been delighted to see her all flustered as he tied her up with words and made it sound like he was flirting with her at the beginning of their relationship. She'd been relieved when Leo re-assured her that he was well aware that Sergio wasn't being serious. But she'd also been terrified when he'd let it be understood that her life would end if he ever caught her with someone else.

Sometimes she wondered what exactly had motivated her to accept his marriage proposal. Survival instinct, perhaps?

A dark head with the blackest hair popped between her and Sergio.

"Are you picking on my fiancée again? Fuck off, Sergio; it's her birthday and I won't have her annoyed tonight!"

Maybe she had been a little more than exasperated with Sergio. Figures Leo's hearing would pick up on it.

Leo had inserted himself in the group without disturbing the conversation and while he had started out lightly, his last sentence had been strengthened with a flash of the crimson eyes in his nephew's direction.

Palms held out in defeat, Sergio backed away without bumping into anyone.

"Sorry – I'm gone. I'm pretty sure my extraordinary wit is needed in a conversation somewhere."

Bella sighed and rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"You didn't need to do that but thanks anyway."

"Are you tired? You look it, Isabella. Would you like me to make your excuses so you can go to bed?"

Bella was startled to realise that she was in fact quite tired. A look at the large clock above the one of the fireplaces told she'd been at the party for hours.

"Holy crow, no wonder I'm so worn out. It's way past midnight!"

"That it is."

Leo turned her in closer to him and gave her a brief hug. He whispered endearments in her ear and then gently shooed her away.

Bella knew that retreat would be impossible if she took the grand staircase so she opted to head for the kitchens. Across the massive dining hall, she noticed there was a peculiar distance between the invitees and a shadowed area. Deciding to investigate this before going to bed, she changed course and headed towards it.

As she neared the dark corner, her human sight picked up on the fact that there was a table there and that someone was sitting in one of the chairs around it. Worried about a guest being isolated and possibly feeling mistreated by the hosts, she kept on going towards the lonely man.

His back was turned to her but his impeccable outfit reassured her it was just another invitee.

"Signor, is everything alright –"

The man turned to face her.

"Edward!" she gasped as bronze eyes blazed at her.

/

Bella was speechless. Her hands clutched her stomach and she barely caught his eyes moving over her to the sparkle of the engagement ring: Leo had chosen a yellow diamond on a pure gold band, both impressive and of the highest quality. When his eyes were back on hers she saw the raw hunger for her. It melted her insides instantaneously.

"What in God's good name are you doing here, Bella?" he hissed at her.

She felt dizzy and the floor started rotating underneath her heels. Bella was fairly sure this was not the norm and that it was a sign that things weren't exactly as they should be.

"I see you've discovered our guest of honour, cara mia. Tell me, isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Leo had materialized at her side and a possessive arm came to rest atop hers on her stomach but in one fluid movement he let go of her and stood directly in front of Edward, extending his arm for a handshake.

Bella felt the panic escalate inside her. Edward looked like he wanted to whisk her away and lock her up safely while Leo had a giddy expression on his face. Oh goodness, now she understood his feral smile. He was testing her?

What to do, what to do? Her mind was going a million thoughts a minute and she was glad Edward could not read her because he'd be at Leo's throat. And then Sergio would intervene and Edward would surely lose and he'd die because of her –

The floor quickened its rotations and Bella had a strange out-of-body experience. She could see herself frozen between the two vampires and then she could see her heels slowly losing the fight with gravity.

Her skull would have surely cracked on contact with the expensive marble but before Leo's smile had turned into a frown, Edward had caught her unconscious form.

/


End file.
